The present invention relates to a crosstalk measuring method and a crosstalk measuring device, and is suitable to measure crosstalk in a multicore fiber.
A multicore fiber has a structure which includes a plurality of cores and a clad which fills between the cores and surrounds all of the plurality of cores, and can transmit signals through respective cores.
In this multicore fiber, crosstalk occurs between cores, and it is important to learn characteristics of this crosstalk.
A measuring method of measuring a level of crosstalk is a measuring method disclosed in, for example, the following documents. According to this measuring method, a power ratio of light which enters one given core of the multicore fiber and light which is output from a core adjacent to the core is measured.
K. Takenaga et al., “Reduction of Crosstalk by Trench-Assisted Multi-Core Fiber” OFC2011, OWJ4.